Angel Sanctuary
by RuthlessStyleFreak
Summary: I decided to move all of the Angel stories into one story. Chapter Three: Coming Soon!
1. Angel of Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own "Full House" or any of its characters.  The only things that I _do_ own in this story are the plot, the character "Angel," and "A.J.'s Towing Service," all which _I_ made up.  I also do not own "North Beach Pizza."

Title: Angel of Destruction

Summary: Joey believes that he has met the girl of his dreams, but when Michelle finds a letter and shows it to the rest of the family, trouble arises.  Or is it not what it appears to be?  Read and review!!

Genre: Romance . . . with a little bit of mystery and humor mixed in.

Rating: PG . . . just because.

A/N: This is a one-chapter story.  This is also the first "romance" fic. that I've ever done.  I made this story center around Joey again because, let's face it, he needs a girlfriend.  

Please review, but don't flame!  Comments/suggestions are always welcome, though.  And, this story takes place after the final episode. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~Angel of Destruction~**

"Oh, great!" moaned Joey, slamming his hand on the dashboard.  "Of all the times to break down, you simply _had_ to choose the middle of the road almost in the middle of nowhere," Joey complained to his car.  He had pulled over to the side of the road just in time; his car moved its final inches before breaking down. 

He had been driving down to the supermarket to collect the week's groceries.  Even though he had _tried_ to explain to Danny that his car was not running very well the past few days, Danny insisted that when "it is your turn to collect the groceries, you _must_ collect the groceries."

Joey could have kicked himself for agreeing to that plan.  Maybe he should actually begin listening during the family meetings, and then he wouldn't agree to any more terrible ideas that Danny cooked up during his free time, also known as his cleaning time.  As he saw grey smoke begin to erupt from his engine, Joey made a quick note to tell Danny an "I told you so."

Joey rolled down his window and stuck his head outside; he saw that, not even twenty feet away, was a call-box on the side of the road.  Sighing with relief, he opened the driver's door and stepped out.  He walked quickly towards the call-box, with every other step glancing back to make sure that his car was still there, or hadn't been stolen, or anything similar to those ideas.

As he reached the call-box, Joey noticed that there was also a phone book handing on a chain beneath the telephone.  'Whoever came up with this idea, I thank you,' he thought, looking up at the clouds.  He picked up the receiver and up the phone to his ear, holding it up with his shoulder.  He opened up the telephone book and flipped to "T," for towing.

There were five different towing services listed.  Joey quickly scanned the addresses to see which one was closest to where he was.  "Huh, 'A.J.'s Towing Service seems to be the closest," he murmured to himself.  "And the number is . . . 555-7917."  He quickly punched in the number and listened as the other line began to ring.

A female's voice answered.  "A.J.'s Towing Service, how may I help you?"

"Umm, yeah, my name is Joey Gladstone, and my car completely broke down on . . ." Joey quickly looked at the nearest street name: Everest Boulevard, "Everest Boulevard.  So, could I get my car towed?"

"Sure, that is what we do, after all."  Joey heard the woman write something on a piece of paper.  "There should be a truck there in about ten or so minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"'Bye."

Joey heard the opposite receiver click, and he hung up the phone.  He walked back to his car and sat on the trunk.  The smoke, he had noticed, had stopped spilling from his engine.  

After five minutes, which, to Joey, had seemed like an hour, he began glancing at his watch every few seconds.  As ten minutes rolled past, with no sign of the truck, Joey began drumming his fingers on the car. 

Finally, after fifteen minutes of waiting, a white tow truck pulled up beside Joey's car.  "Finally," Joey complained, quietly.  He jumped off of the trunk of his car and walked towards the tow truck.  The window rolled down and, to Joey's great surprise, a young woman was sitting in the driver's seat.  "Hey," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey," she replied, noticing Joey's shock.  "You're Joey Gladstone, right?"  Joey nodded.  "Okay, I'm going to pull up in front of your car and tow it to my shop, where we'll get the car fixed up, alright?"  Joey nodded again, still taken aback.

The woman rolled up the window and Joey took a step back as the tow truck drove foreword and parked in front of his car.  

The driver's door opened, and the woman jumped out.  She was small, no bigger than five foot six, and her long, strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.  And, over her hair, was a black baseball cap.  

She walked over to the front of Joey's car and attached it to the tow-truck.  Joey couldn't help but notice, as frustrated as he was, how good-looking this woman was.  He walked over to where the woman was working.

The woman looked up at him, her bright green eyes standing out on her pale face.  "So," she began, leaning on the side of her truck, "I guess that you were pretty surprised that I showed up, huh?"

"Well, sort of," admitted Joey, feeling his face flush.  "It's just . . . when I saw 'A.J.'s Towing Service,' I thought that-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," interrupted the woman, holding up her hand.  "I get that a lot.  'A' and 'J' are my initials: Angel Jasper.  And besides, all I do is pick up the vehicles; my cousin Alan fixes the cars."

Joey nodded, not really listening; he simply enjoyed looking into her strikingly green eyes.  "So," Angel said, clapping her hands together, which snapped Joey out of his daze, "We'll drop your car off at the shop, and I'll drive you back to your house."

"Okay, sounds good."  Joey didn't know why he felt so self-conscience all of a sudden.  Usually, he would be able to talk and say something funny, but now, he felt that if he talked too much, he would scare her off.

He followed Angel to the tow truck and climbed inside.  He sat in the passenger seat and attached his seat belt.  Angel started the truck and pulled out into the road.  "How long have you lived in San Francisco?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

"About a year," she replied, only glancing at him for a second before returning her eyes to the road.  "I decided that, after college, I'd come here and try to start my own business.  But," she said, sighing, "it didn't exactly work out that way . . ."

"Why, what happened?"

"I came here, hoping to start up a children's day-care.  See, I love kids, but, since I was so new here, I was afraid to ask anyone else for help.  At the time, I was living with my cousin, and, after a month or two of not being able to start up the day-care, my cousin suggested that we start up a car-fixing service, because that was basically _all _he knew how to do."  Joey chuckled; she had a sense of humor; that much he knew already.

"So we started up 'A.J.'s Towing Service.'  The 'A.J.' stands for both Alan _and _me, so it worked out."

"Well, you know, if you're still interested in starting up that day-care, I'd be happy to help you out with it.  I love kids too.  I helped my best friend raise his three daughters since they were _very _small."

Angel looked at him, smiling.  "Really, you'd really do that for me?  But, you barely even know me."

Joey cocked his head.  "I know, but I can tell that you're a good person, and why should you be stuck with a job that you don't like, when I could help you out.  My friend Jesse and I were going to have a television show, but we decided not to, so that he could focus on his family, and I really didn't feel like wearing some wrestling uniform on TV."

Angel shook her head and laughed.  "I can understand that."  Joey looked out of the front window and saw the word "A.J" on a sign.  Angel pulled into the station and parked the tow truck inside of the garage.  

She opened her door, but, before she jumped out, she looked at Joey and said, "Wait here, will you?  This will only take a second."  Joey nodded in agreement and she jumped out of the truck.  

Joey watched her walk towards a large man in a brown, oily uniform.  He sighed.  'Maybe I should ask her to do something,' he thought, as he watched Angel talk to, who he guessed to be, her cousin.  'I just know that if I don't ask her, I'll regret it forever.'  He took a deep breath as he watched Angel walk back to the truck.

Angel climbed back inside the truck.  "Okay, Alan is going to unhook your car from the back and, somehow, get it into the garage.  He said that he'll call you when he's fixed it, so I'll need your phone number."  

Joey felt a twinge of nervousness; was Angel asking for his number for _her_ or for her cousin.  "Where should I write it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice cool.  

"Umm, here," she replied, picking up a piece of paper from her dashboard, as well as a pencil.  Joey, with shaking hands, scribbled down his phone number and handed it back to Angel.  

"Alright, I'll give this to Alan later," she said, placing Joey's number in a cup holder.  "Should I drive you home?" she asked.

"Yeah, could you?"  Angel nodded and started up the ignition.  She drove foreword, and Joey noticed that Alan had pushed his car into the garage.  'Wow, how did I miss that?' he asked himself. 

As Angel drove, Joey explained to her how to get to his house, as well as talking to her about her idea for a children's day-care center.  Finally, they arrived in front of the house.  "Well, here we are," said Angel, and Joey noticed a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. 

"Yep," replied Joey, opening the passenger door.  He was about to get out of the truck, but he turned around and looked at Angel.  "Look, I know that we just met, but I know that if I don't ask you this, I'll regret it.  So," he took a deep breath, "would you like to do something tomorrow, a movie maybe?"  

Angel looked at him, and Joey was almost sure that she was either about to laugh or drive away, fearing that he was some kind of stalker, but, to his great amazement, she simply smiled and said, "I'd love to.  Should I drop by around, say, seven?"

Joey, his mouth agape, could only nod.  He climbed out of the truck and began to walk up to his house.  He turned around and saw Angel smile and wave at him before she drove down the street and out of sight.  

Joey stood where he was, until he finally realized what she had said.  His face broke into a large smile and he walked, a spring to his step, up to the front door and went inside.  He was so happy, that he had completely forgotten that he did not have any groceries.  

The blow hit him as soon as he walked into the kitchen and saw Danny sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.  'Uh oh,' he thought, his eyes flaring open.  'The groceries, I never had time to get them . . . oh, wait, the "I told you so."  Right . . .'  

"Hey Joey," greeted Danny, setting down the paper and standing up.  "Did you come in here to ask me to help you carry in the groceries?"

"Umm, well, Danny, the thing is . . . I never actually _got _the groceries."

"What?!" Danny snapped.  "What were you doing?  You went to a toy store again, didn't you?"

"No, actually, my car broke down on Ernest Boulevard, so I had to get my car towed.  So, if I may say . . . I told you that my car wasn't running well!" 

"Well, I'm sorry about your car, Joe, but what about-"

"Don't worry about it, Danny," interrupted Joey, his smile returning to his face, "because it all worked out in the end."

"How, did you go and get some pizzas?"

"No, not with the food, Danny . . . I met a girl."

"'A girl'?" Danny repeated.  "Where?"

"She towed my car.  She and her cousin have a joined towing and car-fixing service.  So, I asked her to do something tomorrow, and she said yes."  Joey's smile quickly fell off of his face.  "Oh, no, what _are _we going to do tomorrow?  There are so many choices, and I don't want to make the wrong one."

"Joey, calm down . . . you've never acted like this before a date before . . . okay, you have, but never like this.  Is she different?" 

Joey's smile returned once again.  "Yeah, she's funny, beautiful, and she loves kids.  She wanted to start a children's day-care, but she was too shy to ask anyone to help her, so she got stuck doing towing, so, I offered to help her with the day-care." 

"Well, that's great that you have a date, Joey, but what about dinner?!"  

"What, there's no food?" asked Stephanie, coming down the stairs.  "What are we going to do?!  I'll starve without dinner!"

"Steph, calm down," said Joey.  "We'll just order in, okay?"

Stephanie took a deep breath.  "Okay, I feel better now."

_The Next Day . . ._

Danny and Jesse walked into Joey's room to find him kneeling on the floor, throwing clothes from his closet onto his bed.  "Joey," moaned Danny.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm _trying_ to find something to wear for tonight," he replied, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Oh, right, you've got that big date tonight," said Jesse.  "See, I told you that you'd find someone . . . although I didn't think that you'd meet her at a car mechanic.  So, what does she look like?"  
"She's got this really long strawberry blondish hair and green eyes.  You'll see her when she comes over."

Jesse nodded, even though Joey wasn't watching him.  "Joey, why don't you just go as you usually do when you're on dates?" asked Danny.

"That's a great idea, Dan.  Thanks."

"Joey, you're an idiot," remarked Jesse, shaking his head.

_And __Seven O'Clock__ Rolls By . . ._

Joey was nervously pacing the floor in front of the couch.  Jesse, Danny, D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle were all sitting on the couch, watching Joey as he paced back and forth in front of them, and listening as he rambled about all of the things that could happen to her to prevent his date from occurring.

"What if she gets lost?  Or what if she wasn't serious about dating me, and just thought it was a big joke?  Or what if-" His frantic babbling was cut off by a knock at the door.  He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled from his mouth.  "Okay," he said, starting towards the door, "here we go."

Joey turned the knob and opened the door.  "Hi . . . Kimmie," he finished, disappointed.  

"Hey Joey, why the long face?" asked Kimmie.  

"Nothing, I just thought that you were someone else," groaned Joey.

"Well, I just came by to wish you good luck on your date tonight."

"Thanks, Kimmie, that's . . . sweet of you."

"Yeah, I know that all of your other girlfriends didn't really stick around long, but maybe this one's a keeper."

Joey stared at her for a second.  "'Bye Kimmie," he said, shortly.

"Alright, 'bye.  Now remember not to-" Joey shut the front door before Kimmie could say another word. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, just to make sure everything is okay, so, if Angel comes while I'm up there, please let her in and _please_ be nice to her," Joey pleaded, heading towards the stairs.

"Joey, are we ever _unkind_ to any of your other dates?" asked Jesse, defensively.  

"Just . . . don't say anything embarrassing or make her feel uncomfortable," said Joey, going up the stairs and disappearing from sight.

A few seconds after Joey left, there was another knock on the door.  "Man, if that's Gibbler . . ." mumbled Jesse, rising off of the couch and heading to the door.  He turned the handle and opened the door, revealing a small woman standing in front of him.  

She looked up at Jesse, a confused look upon her face.  "Umm, I think that I may have the wrong house.  I'm looking for a Joey Gladstone?"

"Yeah, he lives here," replied Jesse, gesturing for Angel to enter the house.  He closed the door behind her and stuck out his hand.  "I'm Joey's friend Jesse Katsopolis."

Angel accepted Jesse's hand and shook it.  "I'm Angel Jasper."

Danny rose up off of the couch.  "Hi, I'm Danny Tanner, Joey's other friend," he said, pointing to himself.  "And these are my daughters, D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle," he added, pointing to each of the girls as he named them. 

"Oh yes, Joey told me a little about you.  So, why did Joey have so many people over before our date?" asked Angel.

"Oh, we all live here," replied Jesse.  "He didn't . . . mention that?"

"No, but we didn't really talk about our personal lives.  So, wow . . . all of you."

"Well, actually my wife is upstairs giving my twins sons their bath."

Angel stared at him, amazed.  "Wow," she said again.  "So, you've got a big family for such a small house."

"Actually, the house is much bigger than it appears to be," said Danny, defensively.  

"Ah."  Angel glanced around the room.  "Where _is _Joey?" 

"He's upstairs in the bathroom," explained Danny, sitting back down on the couch.

Angel nodded.  "I see."  She looked up at the alcove above the living room at the sound of footsteps; Joey was at the top of the stairs, looking down at all of them.  

"Hi Angel," he greeted, coming down the stairs and crossing the room to stand in front of her.

"Hey Joey, I was just meeting your . . . family." 

"Really, and how were they?" he asked, taking an anxious glance at them.

"They were very hospitable . . . for the minute that I was here."

Joey nodded.  "So, let's take off."  Angel nodded and they both walked towards the front door.  Joey turned his head and gave everyone a half-wave before closing the door behind him.

Joey returned home at about eleven o'clock PM.  Jesse, Becky, and Danny were still up, watching a movie on the television.  As soon as Joey entered the room, they immediately turned off the television and stood up.  "So, Joe, how was the date with Angel?" asked Becky.

"Oh, great," replied Joey, smiling.  "She is such a wonderful person.  We went to 'North Beach Pizza' and split a sausage pizza.  Then, since we were already at the beach, we went down and just looked at the water and talked for _hours._"  He sighed.  "You know, I think that Angel may be 'the one.'" 

"Joey, no offence, but you said that about Patty, and how did _that_ end up?"

"I know, I know," said Joey, holding up his hands.  "But this is, I don't know, different, better.  Well, I'm exhausted; I'm going to bed.  See you guys tomorrow."  Jesse, Danny, and Becky watched as Joey strolled merrily up the stairs and into his room.

"Joey sure seems happy," remarked Becky, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, he does . . . and Angel _does _seem like a nice girl . . . maybe he's right; maybe Angel _is _the one for him . . . but I guess we'll see."  

Angel and Joey continued to date for over a month, and the family had never seen Joey act so happy; his personality did not change, but he did seem to have an extra "spring to his step."

One night, Joey invited Angel to the house to watch a movie on the couch.  Danny warned Stephanie and Michelle to stay out of the living room so that Joey could have an undisrupted date for once.

"Stephanie, can I ask you a question?" asked Michelle, who was laying on her stomach on her bed.  

"Sure, Michelle, what is it?" replied Stephanie, setting down the magazine she had been reading.

"Do you like Angel?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, and Joey _does_ seem to like her . . . why, don't _you_ like her?"

Michelle shrugged.  "I don't know, it just seems like she's hiding something."

"How so?"

"Well, a few days ago, I asked her if Joey was anything like her other boyfriends, and her face got red and she seemed nervous, like she didn't want to tell me."

"So, maybe she had a few 'bad' boyfriends in her past, big deal.  That doesn't mean that she's 'hiding something.'"

"That's true, but then, after she left, I found _this_ on the floor," said Michelle, holding up a piece of paper, folded down the middle. 

 "A piece of paper?  What about it?" wondered Stephanie, coming over to sit beside her sister.

"Here, read it," instructed Michelle as she handed Stephanie the paper.  Stephanie took the paper, unfolded it, and read what looked like a letter, aloud.

_Dear Gordon,_

_I can't wait to see you again.  It's been too long for words.  Just remember, you're always welcome to stay at my house, just like old times.  And don't worry; Joey won't be stopping over until after you leave.  Sorry that this letter is so short, I'm late for work.  See you this weekend.                                                            _

_                                                            Love,_

_                                                           Angel_

Stephanie reread the note.  She couldn't believe it; was Joey's new girlfriend actually cheating on him?  "What do you think?" asked Michelle.

"I think that you were right; Angel _was_ hiding something . . . a boyfriend!"

"Thank you."

"Come on, we've got to show this to someone," said Stephanie, standing upright and walking out of the room and up to her uncle's attic/room, Michelle at her heels.  "Uncle Jesse!" she exclaimed.

Uncle Jesse, who had been lying on his bed, reading a book, sat upright.  "Steph, not so loud; Danny told you that Joey and Angel were downstairs watching a movie."

"Speaking of Angel, I think that Michelle found something that proves that Angel is nothing more than a cheating, no-good . . ." Stephanie searched for a good word, ". . . person."

"Steph, what are you talking about?"

"Look at this letter that Angel wrote to some guy named 'Gordon.'"  She handed her uncle the letter.  "Now, note the 'Don't worry, Joey won't be stopping over' and the 'Love' at the end of the letter."  She watched as Jesse read the note.  "So, Uncle Jesse, what do you think?"

"Well," Jesse began, looking at the paper again.  What Jesse _really_ thought was that the girls were right, and that Angel was, in fact, cheating on Joey with some guy, but he did not tell that to his nieces.  "Girls, there _must _be a reasonable explanation for this," he said, calmly.  

"Yeah, and that explanation is that Angel's name is an oxymoron of herself," snapped Stephanie.  She paused as she said her last sentence again in her mind.

"Stephanie, Michelle, to be honest, I think that you may be right about Angel," admitted Jesse.

"You do?" asked Michelle, stunned.  "Why?"

"Well, last week, I asked Angel if she wanted to do something with me this weekend, so that we could get to know each other, and she said, and I quote, 'Sorry Jesse, I'd love to, but I have some . . . plans next week.'  I did not like the way she said that; she sounded mysterious and uneasy."

"But Uncle Jesse, how do we tell Joey that Angel is cheating on him?  He won't believe us, you know."

"That's probably true," he said, amazed as to how fast he had jumped to the conclusion that Angel was cheating on Joey, but quickly shook off that emotion as he came up with a plan.  "But we're _not_ going to tell him."

"Uncle Jesse, you don't mean that we're going to let Angel just string Joey along, do you?" asked Stephanie.

"No, of course not . . . we're going to find a way for _Angel _to tell Joey.  All we have to do is corner her in her lie until she eventually gives in."

"Wow Uncle Jesse," said Stephanie, in mock amazement, "how very cunning of you."

"Thank you," Jesse said, feigning humbleness and climbing off of his bed.

Michelle and Stephanie smiled at their uncle, glad that he believed them.  They followed Jesse as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.  The two girls stopped at the top stair and watched Jesse go down to where Joey and Angel were cuddling as they watched the movie.

Joey was the first to notice Jesse's coming down.  "Oh, hey Jess," he said, turning his head to look at him.  "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," said Jesse.  "I just thought that we could all talk, you know, to get to know each other better."

"Well, okay," said Joey, perplexity showing in his voice.  He and Angel sat upright as he turned off the television.  Jesse pulled up a chair and sat down.  "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Joey, looking from Jesse to Angel.

"Oh, anything . . . I could make you guys something to eat first, if you'd like.  Although, you want me to make cookies, I usually _cheat_ and use margarine instead of butter."  

Jesse greatly emphasized the word "cheat" and threw a quick glare at Angel.

Angel's expression did not change.  "No, thank you . . . I'm not really up to food right now.  Joey and I had a whole bag of popcorn," she said, pointing at the large, empty bowl on the table in front of them.

"I see," said Jesse.  'Either Angel's a _very_ good actress, or she isn't cheating on Joey," he thought.  Jesse's mind trailed back to the letter that Michelle found.  'She must be a good actress,' he decided.  "So, you know, I was thinking about buying a new lamp for my room."

"Really?" asked Joey, who was obviously irritated that Jesse was interrupting his date.

"Yeah, I thought I'd buy one from that store '_Gordon's_ Furniture and Appliances.'"  This time, Jesse got the reaction he was looking for; Angel's eyes widened, but only for a second, but it was long enough for Jesse to notice.  "Have you ever been there, Angel?  I've heard that the place is great."

Angel shook her head.  "N-No," she replied, nearly getting caught on her own voice.  'Maybe it's just a coincidence,' she thought.

Jesse, satisfied with his attempts to get information from Angel, but still disappointed that she did not admit anything, stood up.  "Well, I can tell that you two want to get back to your date, so I'll go."

"Okay Jesse, thanks," replied Joey, rolling his eyes as Jesse went back upstairs.  He and Angel cuddled back together and turned the television back on.  

Jesse went back up into his room, Stephanie and Michelle following closely behind him.   "Uncle Jesse, why did you give up?  She didn't admit anything," complained Stephanie.

"I know, but I could tell that Joey was getting irritated, but I think that we're right about her.  As soon as I said 'Gordon,' she immediately got uptight."  

"So, now what?" asked Michelle.

"I don't know," admitted Jesse.  "But give me awhile to come up with another plan, okay?"

"Okay," said Stephanie and Michelle in unison.  They left Jesse's room and went back down to where they had been earlier.  Michelle flopped down on her bed and Stephanie sat down on the edge of the bed.  

"Stephanie, I was thinking, do you think that maybe _we_ should do something to help Joey?" asked Michelle.

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, calling up Angel and telling her that Joey doesn't want to see her anymore . . . or something like that."

"Michelle, that's a great idea, even if there is a good chance that she won't believe us . . . unless we use one of your voice changers to make ourselves _sound_ like Joey."  Stephanie raised her eyebrows at her little sister and grinned.

"Now we've got a good plan," said Michelle, grinning as well.  "But won't Joey feel bad if he never sees Angel again?"

"Well, it'll be better than if she breaks his heart, won't it?"

"So, we're really _helping_ him, right?" asked Michelle, still unsure.

"Michelle, this was _your_ idea; why are you so unsure about it?" asked Stephanie, shaking her head.  Michelle shrugged.  "Okay, well then, tomorrow we'll call up Angel and tell her that Joey-er-_I_ don't want to see her anymore because 'I' know all about you-know-who.  What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," said Michelle.

"Now, let's go to sleep.  We've got a full day tomorrow."

_It's Tomorrow and the Plan is Unleashed . . . _

"Did you get Angel's phone number?" whispered Stephanie, as Michelle ran back into the room, carrying Joey's small phone book.

"Of course, did you doubt me?" asked Michelle, handing her sister the book.

"Michelle," began Stephanie, holding up Michelle's voice transformer, "tell me which sounds the most like Joey, okay?"  Michelle nodded and Stephanie turned on the transformer. *Click*  "Hi Angel," she said, in a deep voice.  

"No, higher," instructed Michelle.

*Click* "Okay . . . Hi Angel."

"Higher."

*Click* "Hi Angel."

"Umm, that's close enough."  

"Okay, good.  Now hand me the phone, would you?"  Michelle picked up the phone and carried it to her older sister.  "What's Angel's number?" Stephanie asked.

Michelle opened Joey's address book.  "What's her last name again?"

"Err, something with a 'J,'" said Stephanie.

"Okay . . . here it is.  'Angel Jasper,' with three little hearts around it . . . Steph, do you think that we're doing the right thing?"

"Yeah, even Jesse thinks that Angel is bad news.  What's her number?"

"That's true . . . her number is 555-9053."

Stephanie punched in the numbers as Michelle read them off.  She put the phone to her ear and held the voice transformer to her mouth. 

Angel answered the phone on the second ring.  "Hello?"  

"Hi Angel, it's Joey."

"Hey Joey.  You sound a little . . . stuffy.  Are you okay?" she asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Stephanie felt a pang of guilt.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Look, I don't think that we can see each other anymore."

There was a pause.  "What?  Why?" asked Angel, sounding suddenly depressed and shocked.

"Well, let's just say that I know all about you-know-who." 

"Wha-"

Stephanie hung up and switched off the transformer.  "Michelle, I don't feel right about what I just did.  Joey's going to be so upset, when I call him and break up with him as Angel."

"But like you said, it's for his own good."

"I guess . . ." Stephanie turned back on the transformer.  "Now tell me when I sound like Angel.  Ahem."  *Click* "Hey Joey."

"Higher."

*Click* "Hey Joey."

"Higher."

*Click* "Hey Joey."

"That'll work," said Michelle, nodding.

"Okay, now I'm going to call our house."  She quickly pushed their number into the phone and waited for it to ring.  She was suddenly glad that her father had given her her own phone line.

Danny answered on the first ring.  "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Angel.  Could I talk to Joey, please?" asked Stephanie, using the voice transformer.

"Sure," said Danny, and Michelle and Stephanie heard Danny call out Joey's name.

Joey picked up the phone.  "Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's Angel."

"Hi Angel, how are you?"

"I'm okay, it's just that . . ." Stephanie took a deep breath to calm herself down.  "I don't think that we can see each other anymore."

"Why not?  What happened?"  

"Well, let's just say that there's another man by the name of Gordon.  I'm so sorry Joey," Stephanie added, although she wasn't sure that Angel would actually be sorry.

"Yeah, whatever," Joey said shortly, before hanging up the phone.  

Stephanie hung up her phone as well, sighing.  "Michelle, I think that this is the worst thing that I've ever done."

"Even worse than driving Joey's car into the kitchen?" asked Michelle.

"Ugh, don't remind me about that, but yeah, this is _much_ worse than that."  Stephanie fell down onto Michelle's bed.

Meanwhile, Joey had sat down on the couch, feeling absolutely miserable.  He had thought that Angel was "the one," but, as he always had been in that past, he was wrong.

Jesse walked into the living room from the kitchen and noticed how distraught Joey looked.  'Angel must've told him the truth,' he told himself.  "Joey, why do you look so down?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Angel just called and said that we couldn't see each other anymore.  She said that there's some guy named 'Gordon' in her life now, or something along those lines.  You know, Danny was right; I always think that I've found the perfect girl for me, but I always end up being wrong."  He stood up and skulked up the stairs to his room.  

"Wow, I didn't think that Angel would come clean this fast, I'd better tell the girls," Jesse whispered to himself.  He went quickly up the stairs and stopped before he reached the room where his two nieces were.  He heard them talking about Angel's breaking up with Joey.  'They heard already?' Jesse asked himself.  'That's odd; I know that Joey went straight to his room . . .' 

"Michelle, I don't care if Angel was a good-for-nothing cheater, I still feel lousy about pretending to be both Angel and Joey, especially since I had to break up with both of them."

"What?!" exclaimed Jesse, entering the room.  "_You_ broke up Angel and Joey?  Why and how?"

"Because you said that we were right about Angel cheating on Joey.  And I used Michelle's voice changer to make myself sound like Angel and Joey.  Uncle Jesse, I feel horrible about doing it."

"Well you should.  I told you that I wanted _Angel_ to admit to cheating, not to break them up yourselves.  Move over, I'm calling Angel."  He picked up the receiver.  "Umm, what's her number?"

"555-9053," replied Michelle.

"Oh, that's right; Joey made up some song about her number . . ." He punched in the numbers.  "Hello, Angel?  It's Jesse . . . Look, I think that we all need to talk.  Could you come over, please? . . . Okay, thanks for hearing me out . . . 'Bye."  He hung up the receiver.  "You guys are lucky; she said that she'd be right over.  Come on, let's go wait for her."  He walked out of the room.

Stephanie and Michelle looked at each other.  "We are in _so_ much trouble," whispered Michelle to Stephanie.

"I know that," Stephanie whispered back.  "Come on," she said, walking out of the room.  Michelle waited a few seconds before following her sister.  

Jesse had somehow gotten Joey downstairs.  Joey was sitting on the couch, looking distressed.  "Jess, I don't know _why_ you want me down here, but could you just let me go back to my room so that I can be unwanted by myself?"

"No, you have to wait here," demanded Jesse.  "There's something that we all need to talk about."

"Who's 'we?'" asked Joey.

"You, me, Michelle, Stephanie, and Angel," replied Jesse, beckoning for Stephanie and Michelle to join Joey on the couch.

"Oh, no," refused Joey, standing up.  "There's _no_ way that I'm going to talk to Angel.  _She_ broke up with _me_, remember?"

Jesse cocked his head.  "So it would seem to _you_," he replied, grimacing slightly.

"Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, now sit down," Jesse insisted.  A knock came at the front door.  "Now, I'm going to answer the door," he said, backing up slowly towards the door.  "None of you move."  He turned around and opened the door.  

"Hey Jesse," said Angel, who was looking just as miserable as Joey was.  "What did you want to see me for?"

"Please sit down," instructed Jesse, gesturing towards an open chair near the couch.  Angel obeyed and sat down in the chair.  "Now," began Jesse, leaning on the couch, "I understand that you two broke up, but there is a good explanation for it, and I think it'll make sense when I ask you each a question.  Joey, how did you and Angel break up?"

"She called me up not even half-an-hour ago and told me that it was over," explained Joey.  

"That is _not_ true," snapped Angel, defensively.  "_You_ broke up with _me_."  

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey, looking at Angel as though she had suddenly transformed into Liberace.  "You broke up with me."

"No I did not," insisted Angel.  "I would never break up with someone that I love-" She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Joey looked as bewildered as Angel did.  "Really, you feel that way about me?"

"Well . . . yeah," admitted Angel, her face a bright magenta.  "And I never broke up with you," she added.

"Well, I didn't break up with you, either," said Joey.

"Exactly, neither of you broke up with the other," broke in Jesse. 

"Jesse, I heard her on the other line," explained Joey.

"No, who you heard on the other line was _this_ angel," said Jesse, pointing at Stephanie, who smiled innocently and laughed nervously.

"Stephanie broke up with me?" repeated Angel.

"Using _this_," added Jesse, holding up Michelle's voice transformer.  "But, before you get mad at her, I know that she had a good explanation for what she did."

"She'd better," said Joey.

"Well, the thing is, we all thought that you were cheating on Joey," explained Stephanie, "I mean, even Jesse was sure of it, so Michelle and I decided to save Joey before you hurt him."

"Girls, that was a nice thing to do for me, but I don't think that Angel was _cheating_ on me," said Joey, looking at Angel.

"But I found this," objected Michelle, holding up the note. 

"Is that my letter to Gordon?" asked Angel, squinting her eyes to get a better look at the piece of paper.

"Yes it is.  See Joey, there _is _a Gordon," said Michelle, nodding her head.

Angel laughed slightly.  "Girls, the Gordon that I was writing is my brother.  He's stopping in for the weekend."

Stephanie and Michelle stared at her.  "But-but, it says 'don't worry; Joey won't be stopping over until after you leave'?" Michelle asked, stammering.

"Because, well, Gordon is a very . . . sensitive person.  He doesn't like to be around other people, and I don't like to leave him alone, because he gets nervous when he's alone."

"But why did you get uptight when I mentioned Gordon's name?" asked Jesse.

"Because every time that I mention him to anyone else, they want to come over to try to 'help him,' when all he wants is to spend time with me before he goes back to our parents.  See, my parents drop him off with me one Saturday of every month."

Jesse stared at her.  "Oh, well, you could have _told_ us about him.  If he doesn't like people, we can understand that."

"I know, I've just had bad experiences with 'help' before," said Angel.  "Sorry about the confusion."

"It's okay," said Joey.  "So," he began, standing up.  "Do you want to go get some food, or something?"

Angel stood up to face him.  "I'd love too."

"Girls," said Joey, turning to look at the two young girls.  "I appreciate what you did, but next time, please come to me.  You nearly ruined the best relationship I've ever had."

"We're sorry, Joey," said Stephanie and Michelle.  "And we're sorry, Angel."

"It's okay," Angel replied, smiling at them.  Joey and Angel then turned around and walked out the front door, re-beginning their nearly ruined relationship.

"So, since they forgive us, I guess that you won't tell Dad, right?" asked Stephanie, hopefully.

"No, I won't tell your dad, but you _will_ clean the dishes _alone_ for a month, okay?"

"But won't Dad find that suspicious?" asked Michelle.

"Just tell him that you want to be helpful," said Jesse, walking towards the kitchen.  "Oh, and you two will be watching the twins for free every time Becky and I want to go out this month as well," he added, before walking into the kitchen.

"What?!"

***Finis***

A/N: Well, if that's not a "Full House" ending, I don't know _what_ is.  Okay, now if you would be kind enough to review, unless you just want to say "I hated your story.  You suck!"  Please don't say that.  Anything else (that isn't a flame) is just fine.  Thanks!


	2. Look Homeward, Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own "Full House" or any of its characters. The only thing(s) that I own are: Angel Jasper, Alan Jasper, "A.J.'s Towing Service." And I do not own the Home & Garden magazine. Just borrowing it! Don't sue me!

Title: Look Homeward, Angel

Summary: Sequel to "Angel of Destruction." Joey deals with the pressure of not only trying to ask Angel to move in with him, but telling the rest of the family that there is another person who is going to live with them...if he could get around to asking her. Read and Review!

Genre: Romance and Humor

A/N: Another one-chapter story. This is the sequel to "Angel of Destruction," as stated above. There may or may not be another sequel to this story; it's all up to you guys! So, read, review, and tell me if you want another "Angel" story. Thanks! :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Look Homeward, Angel~**

"G'night, Angel," sighed Joey. He and Angel were standing in the doorway of the Tanner house. His hands were holding onto hers so tightly that her hands were beginning to lose feeling.

"Joey," she said, grinning at him. "You've said that three times already. I mean, do you want to be the type of couple that always goes: 'No, you say goodbye first. No you. No _you_.'?" She smiled at him, cocking an eyebrow as she did so.

"I guess not, but I can't help it; _I ruve roo_." he replied, à la "Scooby Doo." Angel chuckled, shaking her head slightly. He leaned in for another goodnight kiss.

Angel broke the kiss and looked up at Joey with her light green eyes. "Okay, I _really_ gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?" She turned around and walked down the walkway. Joey slowly closed the door, watching as Angel climbed into her car and drove down the street and out of sight. The door closed with a _click_ and Joey half-walked, half-slumped down into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He sighed deeply; he always hated it when Angel had to leave. Sure, they had only been going out for about six months, but he felt that he was almost ready to marry her. Almost. That "almost" was the one word that was keeping him from even _thinking_ about making a big commitment to Angel. He sure wasn't ready for a wedding, but he _did_ want to figure out a way to spend more time with his girlfriend. Besides, he assumed (well, hoped) that Angel wasn't ready to get married, either.

But all-in-all, Joey figured that yes, _one_ day, he and Angel would be ready to "tie-the-knot," if you will. For the time being, however, his mind was set on the time-spending issue. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, deeply immersed in thought. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'there's a way that I haven't thought of yet. Not marriage, but the next-best thing. Which would be . . . moving in together!'

He shot up, his eyes opening. "That's it!" he exclaimed, forgetting, for a moment, about the sleeping persons who were in the house.

"Joey, is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen.

'Whoops, Danny,' he remembered. "Uh, yeah Danny. It's me," he replied, getting up off of the couch and walking towards the kitchen door. He pushed it open and walked inside; Danny, Jesse, and Becky were around the kitchen table. "Hey guys," Joey greeted, sitting down on a stool.

"Hey Joey," they all replied.

"So, how was your date?" asked Becky, with a smile.

"Fantastic, as usual," he said, not able to stop a grin from appearing over his face. "You know, I was thinking-" He paused, and his smile faded as he looked at the three adults sitting at the table, and thought about the four sleeping children upstairs. 

It was then that he was hit with a realistic problem involving Angel's moving in: there was absolutely no room for her. He doubted that anyone would want _another_ person living in the already cramped house. Sure, D.J. had gone off to college, but that didn't make the house seem any less crowded . . .

"You were thinking what, Joe?" asked Jesse, snapping Joey out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh-" _This_ was going to take some fast thinking. "-thinking that . . . I would take her out to that new Chinese restaurant this weekend." Hey, that was pretty good, right?

"Joey, there _is_ no new Chinese restaurant," retorted Danny. "Trust me, it's part of my job to tell the viewers about new attractions in San Francisco."

Okay, maybe not. "Oh." Joey feigned a look of confusion. "Well then, I'll just have to take her to one of the old restaurants. Well, I'm exhausted; I'm going to go to bed."

"Already?" said Becky, glancing at her watch. "It's only ten thirty. Stephanie went to bed not even ten minutes ago."

"Well I'm going to have a full day tomorrow. Angel and I are going to go look around town for a store to rent. You know, so that she can start up the child's day-care service that she's always wanted. And, since we're going to be in business together, we're going to spend the day coming up with a name, a slogan, and color."

Jesse cleared his throat. "Color?" he repeated.

"Yeah, inside, outside, trim, wallpaper, floor . . . there's a _lot_ to choose from." Jesse nodded slowly, almost sarcastically. "Fine, scoff if you like; I've heard that the atmosphere of a store is the most important," Joey said, defensively.

"Where'd you hear _that_, the Home & Garden magazine?" asked Jesse, with a smirk.

"Yes," replied Joey, nodding his head. Off of the looks he received, he added: "Hey, it has good . . . articles." With that, he turned around and climbed quickly up the stairs. 

When he got inside his room, he collapsed on the bed. 'Maybe,' he thought, after a few minutes, 'they _do_ want another member of the family, but they just don't know it.' He paused and sat upright. 'Yeah, maybe all I have to do is ask them, and maybe, hopefully, they'll say that it's a great idea! But if they don't . . .' He sighed, falling back down on his pillow.

'What if I don't ask them? Maybe I'll just buy something, a pet, and then show it to them and get their reaction! Then I'll know if they want another addition to the household! Yeah.' He closed his eyes, satisfied with his plan.

_The Next Morning . . ._

Joey awoke to the sounds of loud footsteps and giggling outside of his bedroom. He lifted his head and groggily stood up. He glanced in the mirror; his blond hair was sticking up in different directions. He reached up and tried to smooth it down.

He then reached into his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. After pulling them on, he opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as he set foot in the kitchen, he was nearly sent crashing to the floor as Nicky and Alex dashed through his legs during a game of tag.

He quickly regained his balance and shook his head. This was exactly the problem; he couldn't even walk into the kitchen without (literally and figuratively) running into someone. How would it be if someone _else_ was included in the waiting line for breakfast?

Which reminded him, if he was going to do his little "experiment," he would have to plan it out carefully . . . and do it soon; he didn't want to wait too much longer to ask Angel to move in. He knew that if he thought about it for a few more days, he would be too nervous to ask her.

He sat down on a stool in front of the bar. "So Joey, would you like chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes for breakfast?" Danny asked, gesturing towards the tall piles of pancakes.

Joey opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as his eyes drifted down towards the piles of pancakes. That was another fact against him. If Angel moved in, there was _another_ mouth to feed. And Angel at a _lot_. Joey wasn't sure where she put it all, but she could eat nearly as much as _he_ could, and that was saying a lot.

Danny leaned in slightly and waved his hand in front of Joey's face. Joey blinked a few times and his vision cleared as he floated back into reality. "Oh, um, blueberry," he replied.

Danny nodded and then served Joey the flapjack. As Joey ate his breakfast, he decided to begin the "experiment" with just a simple question: "So Danny," he said in between bites, "tell me the truth; what do you think about Angel?"

Danny set down his spatula before replying. "I think she's great," said Danny, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "She's nice, funny . . . a little spontaneous at times, I have to admit."

Joey nodded. 'So, Danny likes her. Since it is _his_ house, that gives Angel more of an edge,' he thought, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Danny, as he rinsed off his plate in the sink.

Joey shoved the last bite of food into his mouth. ". . . oh, no reason," he replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up and pushed the plate towards Danny. "Listen, I gotta go. I promised Angel that I'd meet her at her cousin's auto service 'store' and then we'd go looking for places to rent."

He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the backdoor. He gave Danny a half-wave before exiting the house.

_At A.J.'s Towing Service . . ._

Joey pulled up to the garage to see Angel leaning on the side of a green truck, talking to her cousin, Alan, who was underneath the truck. He parked the car and stepped outside. He walked over to Angel, who noticed his approaching. "Hey Joey," she greeted, happily, walking up to give him a hug.

"Hi Angel," he replied, looking at the front of his shirt to make sure that no grease had gotten on him.

"Don't worry," she said, noticing his checking, "I haven't worked on any cars today."

"Yeah," agreed Alan, coming out from beneath the truck. On his face was a long smudge of grease. "Oh, and I told Angel that if you guys find a place today, that she's gonna hafta find someone to replace her. Preferably someone with the initials 'A.J.'" He nodded for effect and then slid back under the truck.

Joey glanced over at Angel and shrugged. She leaned in and whispered: "He's not exactly the most educated member the Jasper family. Just humor him, okay? The only reason he got this job is because he knew what he was doing." She flashed a grin at Joey.

"Oh, okay," Joey replied in a low voice. "So, Alan, what _type_ of person would you want to work here?"

Alan slid back out, beads of sweat slid down his face as he did so. "Oh, you know, someone who knows how to fix cars."

"Huh, all right. I'll keep my eyes open for any mechanics-"

"Oh no, don't go out of your way for _that_. Just look out for someone who can fix cars and stuff." He nodded again and slid back underneath the truck.

"C'mon," said Angel, taking Joey's hand and pulling him out of the garage. As they neared Joey's car, Joey almost felt compelled to say, "Hey, wanna move in with me?" but as soon as he opened his mouth, he remembered his house and how crowded it was and shut his mouth.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked him as they climbed inside Joey's car.

"I don't know. I was thinking that we could go down Van Ness Avenue. It usually has some places for rent." Angel nodded in agreement. Joey started the car and pulled out into the street.

Angel glanced over at Joey; he was acting rather quiet today. She wondered if he was having second thoughts about collaborating on the day care center. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat; if he didn't want to do it anymore, she could just forget about doing anything except fixing cars until she was about fifty. Well, at least Alan wouldn't be alone in the business . . .

She cleared her throat. "Joey?" He looked over at her. "You know that you don't _have_ to do this, right?"

"I know, but I really want to," he replied, slightly taken aback by her question. "Why'd you ask that?"

"Well, you've been pretty quiet; I was just wondering if you were having second thoughts."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about . . . getting something for my family." Okay, it wasn't a _compete_ lie; he _was_ going to get something for them. It was all part of the plan.

"Oh, okay then." Angel breathed a sigh of relief. Being new to a city is never easy, and Angel was still amazed as to how she and Joey met in the first place. A broken-down car . . . life sometimes works out like that, doesn't it? Nevertheless, Angel was still a little skeptical about whether or not it was all real.

They drove down Van Ness Avenue, looking for a sign that read **FOR RENT**. "So, what kind of place are we looking for? You know, size wise and the number of doors, windows . . . you get what I mean . . ." Joey trailed off, knowing how much he was rambling.

"I was hoping for a place that was, at the least, thirty feet all around, but that's just the main room. We'd also need bathrooms, play rooms, sleeping rooms, and _maybe_ a waiting room."

"Okay . . . so it needs to be pretty big then."

"Yeah, and do you know how great it'd be if we could find a place to rent that was two stories tall?"

"_Why, it'd be thpectacular_," he replied, à la "Sylvester Cat." Angel chuckled silently, continuing to look out of the window.

After about five minutes of searching, Angel pointed out of the window. "Hey, look there!" she shouted, pointing at a building. Joey looked in the direction she was pointing. There was indeed a sign with **FOR RENT** imprinted in red letters. "Shall we take a look?"

"Yes, we shall," replied Joey, looking for an empty space to park his car. As he pulled into the first empty space he saw, he got a good look at the building. It seemed to be a good size, two storied, and, even though it was a sickeningly brown color, it _did _have potential.

Angel hopped out of the passenger-side seat onto the pavement outside and began to walk towards the building. "Hey, wait!" called Joey, climbing out of the car and hurrying to her side.

"I'm waiting," Angel replied, holding her hands out in front of her in defense. "Calm down, please," she added, with a small simper.

"Yeah, yeah," snapped Joey, playfully, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the building. They peered through the window and looked at the inside.

"Ugh," groaned Angel in disgust. The inside was very small and there was a large, molded-over hole in the ceiling. "Why are they even _considering_ renting this building out?"

Joey chuckled, wrapping his hands around his face to block out the glare. "Hey, look over in that corner." Angel's eyes drifted towards the corner and she let out a loud shudder. It looked as though there a large beaver-like fur had been thrown in the corner about two or three years ago, considering the amount of dust that was covering it.

"This has to be the most disgusting place I've ever seen," declared Angel, shaking her head.

"I know, and if I may repeat what you said, why are they even considering renting out this place?"

"Because we need the money." Angel and Joey exchanged anxious glances at the sound of a voice behind them. They spun around to see an elderly couple standing behind them. "_That's _why we want to rent out this place."

Angel and Joey laughed nervously. "We-we were just, you know . . . joking around," explained Angel. Joey saw that her cheeks were flushed to a bright red. And, by the way his own face was burning, he assumed that his face was pretty pink as well.

"Y-yeah," he added, nodding his head. "Besides, we were considering renting this place."

"You were?" asked the husband, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we _were_?" asked Angel, her smile still plastered upon her face.

"Uh, well, this _is _the best building we've seen all day," continued Joey, giving Angel a knowing glance.

"Right, _right_ . . . yeah," agreed Angel, her face fading into a light pink color.

"Oh, well then, would you like the number?" asked the wife, digging into her purse for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Er, sure. Why not?" said Angel, smiling softly at the small woman. Angel watched as the woman wrote down the number and handed it to her. "Thank you," she added, grabbing Joey's hand and pulling him towards the car. "We've gotta go. Bye!" The couple waved at them as they climbed into Joey's car.

As soon as Joey slammed his door closed, they both erupted into laughs. "Oh . . . my God," said Angel, in between chuckles. "I think that may have been the most embarrassed I've ever been since high school." She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, continuing to smile.

"Not me; I've been embarrassed _plenty_ of times since high school that override this. But it was still pretty humiliating." He looked over at Angel. "Hey, could I see that?" he asked, gesturing towards the piece of paper in her hand. She nodded and handed it to him.

Joey read the number on the paper: 555-1122. His eyes drifted up to the sign in the window; the number on the sign read 555-1623. He chuckled again. "Hey Angel," he said, nudging her on the shoulder. "I don't think that they liked us very much. They gave us the wrong number."

Angel looked from the number on the paper to the number in the window. She giggled, her head falling against the seat. "I can't believe it; I've hardly been here a _year_ and I've already gotten a false phone number."

Joey nodded, looking out of the front window; the elderly couple was looking directly at them, a stern look upon their faces.  Joey smiled at them and gave them a small wave.  "I, uh, think we should go," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Okay," agreed Angel, buckling her seatbelt.  They pulled out into the street and drove away from the empty store.  "So, where to now?" she asked, tucking her strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"Well . . ." He trailed off, looking out of the side window at the passing-by stores.  He stared ahead a few buildings and saw the same sign gleaming back at them: **FOR RENT**.  "There!" he exclaimed, pulling into the nearest parking spot.

Angel and Joey climbed out of the car and walked up to the empty building.  Angel peered through the clean window at the inside: there was a large, white room, and two doors that, obviously, led to rooms in the back.  In the right corner was a set of stairs that led up to the second level.  "Wow, its perfect," said Angel, quietly.  "I mean, I know that this is only the second one we've looked at, but who's to say that it won't work?"

Joey looked over Angel's shoulder at the inside.  "Wow," he said, in a voice just as quiet as Angel's.  "It _is_ perfect.  It's everything you described.  A whole bunch of rooms on the bottom, a top floor, and this room is big enough for at least fifteen kids!"

"I know!"  She pulled away from the window and looked up at Joey.  "So, what do you think?  Should we call the number?"

"Of course, and we'd better do it fast; who knows if anyone else has seen it?"  Angel nodded, and pulled a pen from out of her back pocket.  She quickly scribbled the number 555-0827 on her hand.

"Okay," she said, sliding the pen back into her pocket, "should we continue looking, or call the number and have someone let us in?"

Joey paused as he considered it.  "Let's go inside," he said, pulling out his wallet.  He unzipped his wallet and pulled out a quarter.  "Do you wanna call or-"

"Yeah, I'll call."  She accepted the quarter and walked down to the curb, where a phone booth was standing.  Joey watched as she slipped inside and began to dial.  He leaned against the window, blocking the **FOR RENT** sign from any passing-by citizens.

Within a matter of minutes, Angel stepped out of the phone booth and walked over to Joey.  "Okay, Mr. Lucas, the owner of the building, will be here in about five to ten minutes to let us in."

"Did he say if anyone else has made an offer?"

"Surprisingly, no," replied Angel, shrugging her shoulders.  "I guess no one else has seen its hidden beauty.  Or people _have_ seen it, and they just don't want it, I don't know."

"Right," Joey said, sarcastically.

"Shut up," remarked Angel, playfully, giving Joey a gentle push on the shoulder.

Not long after, an old Chevrolet pulled up next to Joey's car and a tall, burly, brown-haired man climbed out.  He walked up to Joey and Angel.  He stood nearly a head over Angel, looking down at her with dark grey eyes.  "Are you Angel Jasper?" he asked.  His voice was deep and contained a heavy rasp, as though he had a throat infection.

Angel nodded and stuck out her hand.  "Yes, and you must be Mr. Lucas."

"You can call me Chris," he replied, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Joey Gladstone," interrupted Joey, holding out his own hand, which Chris accepted.

"Glad to meet you both," said Chris.  "I'll just let you in."  He pulled out from his jacket a small bronze key.  He walked up to the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open.  "There you are," he stated, holding the door open for them to walk through.

"Thanks," said Angel, with a smile.  She entered the large room and stood in the middle of it.  "You know, this really _is_ perfect," she said, looking at the ceiling, which stood no higher than six and a half feet.  "The ceiling is kind of low, but it'll be mostly children in here anyways."

Joey and Chris Lucas watched as Angel walked up the stairs to the second story.  "So, how much are you asking?" inquired Joey, looking up at Chris.

"Four hundred dollars a month," he replied, listening to Angel's footsteps coming from above.

Angel came back down the stairs, grinning at Joey.  "It looks great upstairs."

"Good," replied Joey, strolling over to where Angel was standing.  "Okay, he's asking four hundred dollars a month for this place.  Is that too much, or-"

"No, it's just right," replied Angel, glancing into the other rooms.  "With a little paint, flooring, and toys, this place'll look-"

"-perfect," she and Joey finished together.  "Mr. Lucas-Chris-we'll take it!"

_The Next Day . . ._

Joey was returning home from, as he told Danny, "shopping."  He _was_ shopping, but not for food or clothes.  He was shopping for something that would help him find out whether there was room for Angel in the Tanner household.  His grip on the paper bag he was holding tightened; if this _didn't_ work . . . he pushed the thought away; of _course_ it would work.

Danny was in the living room, cleaning the top of the coffee table.  D.J., home from college for spring break, was trying to watch TV, but kept having to move to avoid her cleaning-crazed father.  "Dad," she groaned, as her father moved in front of her.  "All I want to do is watch some TV before dinner.  Is that so much to ask?"

Danny stood up and feigned shock.  "What?  I thought that we were spending quality time together."

D.J. shook her head.  "Dad, you're hopeless."

Joey opened the door and stepped inside, still carrying the brown paper bag.  "Hey Danny, D.J., have I got a surprise for all of you."

"What is it, Joe?  It's not another one of those Mr. Woodchuck dolls, is it?" asked Danny, pulling off his latex gloves.

"No, and he wasn't a 'doll,' as you so harshly put it.  He was a "ventriloquist dummy,'" said Joey, defensively.

"Right, so what do you have?" he asked, coming over to stand in front of Joey.

"Hold on; I've gotta get everyone in here first.  Jesse!  Becky!  Stephanie!  Michelle!" he called, gently lifting his bag to his chest.

Jesse entered the room first, carrying Nicky and Alex in each arm.  "What is it, Joey?  We were just about to watch 'Sesame Street' . . .  uhh, on second thought, take your time," he said, setting Nicky and Alex down on the couch.  Becky, Stephanie, and Michelle arrived next, also asking Joey what he wanted to tell them.

"Okay," began Joey, setting the bag on the ground and kneeling beside it, "I saw this in the window of a store, and thought, 'Hey, we've never had one of those; why don't I get it for my wonderful family?'"  He reached into the bag and pulled out a clear plastic box.  The box was almost full of water, and a large rock jutted up above the top of the water.  And, on top of the rock, sat a small green turtle.

Danny and Jesse leaned in, looking into the small tank.  "Um, that's a _turtle_, Joe," stated Jesse, uneasily.

"I know, the perfect _addition_ to the family," replied Joey.  "I call him Hernando."  He smiled at his family members.  "What do you think?"

"Joey, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Danny.  "We don't have any room for any 'additions to the family.'"

Joey stared at Danny, his heart plummeting to his stomach.  "Oh, well . . ."  He slid the tank back into the bag.  "It's no big deal," he said, softly.  "I'll just take Hernando back to the store.  It's not like he was important to me or anything.  I mean, I only had him for about ten minutes."  He exhaled deeply.  "I'm gonna go take him back.  Sorry guys."

"It's okay, Joey.  We just don't have any room."

"I know, I thought about that, but you never know, do you?"  He picked up the bag and opened the front door.  "I just thought that, maybe, an addition to the family would be a good thing."  He walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, Joey got really worked up over that turtle," remarked Jesse.

"I don't think that it was the turtle, Jess," stated Danny.  "I think that he was trying to tell us something else."

"Like what?" asked Stephanie, putting her hand on her hips.

"Like maybe he wanted someone else to move in with us."  He paused, looking around at everyone's faces.  "I think that he may have wanted Angel to move in with him."

"Then why'd you tell him no?" asked Jesse.

"Well, I didn't figure it out 'til just now!" defended Danny, holding up his hands.  "I thought that he wanted the turtle.  I don't like turtles; they smell and carry diseases."  He sighed, sitting down on the couch.  "I think that we'd better tell him that it's okay for Angel to move in."

"Why didn't he just _ask_?" wondered D.J., aloud.  "Why'd he buy a turtle?  And why a turtle?"

Danny put his arm around D.J.'s shoulders.  "Honey, the world works in interesting ways.  There is no 'why.'"

"How are we gonna tell Joey that Angel can move in?" asked Michelle.

"Oh, I've got a plan," replied Danny, smiling.  "I've got a plan."

"Dad, stop being so melodramatic," moaned D.J.  "I've only been home two days, and you _still_ feel the need to embarrass me."

_At The Soon-To-Be Day-Care Center . . ._

"I think that baby blue would be a good color for the walls," stated Angel, looking around at the room.  "It's a very soothing color; just what young kids need.  What do you think?"

"What?" asked Joey, snapping out of a daze.  

Angel sighed.  "I said, I think that baby blue would be a good color for the walls, since it's so soothing.  Are you okay?  You've been a little . . . out of it today."

"I'm fine.  I'm sorry; I was just . . . thinking about something.  I think that baby blue would be great."  He looked up at the ceiling.  "You know, we should paint clouds that are in the shapes of different things.  You know, like animals."

"That's a great idea, Joey!  And what were you thinking about?"  She scribbled down Joey's idea on a small notepad.

"Oh, nothing really.  Just about how my family wouldn't let me keep a turtle."

Angel looked at him, a confused look in her eyes.  "A turtle?" she repeated.  "I'm . . . sorry?"

"Oh, it's okay.  I only had Hernando for about ten minutes."

"And yet you still had time to name him Hernando."  She smiled, shaking her head slowly.  "Don't worry, they'll be more Hernandos."

"But I liked the one I had.  He was perfect . . ." He began to zone out.  "Cute, funny, nice.  I just don't understand why my family didn't want Hernando as part of the family."  He looked at Angel, who had a bemused look upon her face.  "I mean . . . you know what I meant."

"I guess."  She gave him another look of perplexity before turning around to look at the doors.  "Do you think that-"

She continued to talk, but Joey wasn't listening.  He was too absorbed in his own thoughts.  'Why should I have to _ask_ my family if my girlfriend can move in with me?' he thought.  'It doesn't matter what they think.  Okay, it does a little bit, but it's really mine and Angel's decision.'  He took a deep breath.  'I'm gonna do it.'

"-I mean, two bathrooms would save time, but only one bathroom would save space.  Joey, what do-"

"Angel," interrupted Joey.  "Do . . . you . . . wanna move in with me?"

Angel looked up at him, a mixed expression of both excitement and apprehension upon her face.  "I-I . . . what?" she asked, blinking her eyes.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Joey asked again, smiling nervously at her.

"Uh . . . yeah!  I do."  Her face broke into a grin.  "Yes!"  She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.  "Yes, yes, yes!"

Joey returned the hug, feeling his heart beating wildly against hers.  "Good," he breathed.

"I've-I've gotta go pack," said Angel, quickly, breaking the hug.  "I'll see you back at the house.  Oh, did you ask your family yet?"

Joey paused.  "Yeah," he said, finally.  "They'd love to have you there."  Angel smiled at him, walking out of the building and climbing into her car, which was parked next to Joey's.  As she pulled away, Joey rubbed his head with his hand.  "What am I going to tell them?" he asked himself, walking out of the building.

_At The Tanner House . . ._

"Dad, I told you your plan wouldn't work," said D.J., slumping down on the couch.

"Deej is right; your plan stunk," agreed Stephanie, sitting down next to her sister.

"Hey, c'mon, how was I supposed to know that they don't sell more than three turtles to each family," said Danny, following his daughters into the living room.

"Tell me again, _why_ were we getting so many turtles?" asked Becky, sitting down on the arm on the couch, Nicky in her lap.

"We weren't 'getting' them; we were borrowing them, to show Joey that it's okay for Angel to move in with us."

"And how would 'borrowing' ten turtles help us tell Joey that Angel can move in?" asked Jesse.

"It would show him that we don't mind having lots of people in the house," explained Danny.  "Well, I guess it doesn't matter; they wouldn't have loaned us ten turtles anyways."

The door opened and Joey entered the room.  "Hey guys," he greeted, giving them a nervous smile.

"Hey Joey!" they replied, standing up.  "What's up?" asked Jesse.

"Look, guys, I know that you don't want any more additions to the family but . . . I asked Angel to move in with us," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  "Sorry I didn't ask you, but I didn't want to wait any longer to ask her."

"Oh, Joey, that's okay.  We were just about to tell you that we'd love to have Angel move in with us," said Becky, giving Joey a small hug.

"Wait, how'd you guys . . . find out?" he asked, looking around at everyone.  "Well, I guess it doesn't matter; Angel's moving in!"

"Congratulations, Joey!" exclaimed everyone, jumping up to give Joey a hug.

'Yeah,' thought Joey.  'Angel's definitely going to fit in.'

***Finis***

A/N: Okay, now review!!!  And tell me if you want one more, or what . . . thanks guys!! (Review!)


End file.
